Incertitude
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: L était prêt à tout pour arrêter Kira, même à utiliser des méthodes pas très orthodoxes. Mais quand le cœur s'oppose à la raison, comment réussir à rester objectif et intègre ?


**Titre **: Incertitude.

**Crédits** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Fandom** : Death Note

**Pairing **: LxLight

**Rating **: K+

**Résumé **: L était prêt à tout pour arrêter Kira, même à utiliser des méthodes pas très orthodoxes. Mais quand le coeur s'oppose à la raison, comment réussir à rester objectif et intégre ?

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème de l'incertitude, en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur notre profil.

Bonne lecture !

Yzan et Lili.

* * *

**- Incertitude -**

La nuit épaisse avait étendue son sombre manteau depuis longtemps sur la ville. Dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son suspect numéro un, L réfléchissait à la situation actuelle. Light Yagami était le suspect idéal, et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il l'avait menotté à lui, afin de ne jamais le quitter des yeux et pouvoir l'observer à tout moment. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune preuve pour étayer ses soupçons, et le comportement de son prisonnier était exemplaire.

La silhouette endormie du sommeil du juste, ou en tout cas qui semblait l'être, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, la respiration calme et détendue soulevant et abaissant lentement le torse de celui qui était allongé sur le matelas à ses côtés. Si Light était coupable, en tout cas, ça ne l'empêchait visiblement pas de dormir. Les cils ombraient les paupières closes, les cheveux châtains répandus sur l'oreiller.

L se mordit les lèvres se détournant du visage aux traits détendus qui reposait près de lui. Son intelligence lui avait joué un mauvais tour en lui laissant croire que garder à portée de main le jeune homme serait une brillante idée. Les arguments rationnels de sa raison lui avançant qu'ainsi il aurait tout le loisir de repérer la moindre faille dans l'attitude de son presque ami n'avaient pas pris en compte un détail : son cœur. Son cœur, lui, lui hurlait qu'il prenait le risque de s'attacher bien trop au jeune homme et de perdre toute son objectivité de détective.

Déjà quand Misa s'accaparait l'attention et le temps de Light il le supportait difficilement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'intervenir régulièrement pour que l'étudiant s'occupe de lui plutôt que de sa petite-amie. La jeune fille lui portait sur les nerfs, et il avait envie de l'envoyer promener à chaque fois qu'elle sautait au cou de Light. L'avantage des menottes, c'était qu'au moins il savait très exactement ce que son colocataire forcé faisait de ses nuits.

Il était sincèrement admiratif des qualités que Light possédait et qu'il avait eues l'occasion d'observer depuis le début de leur collaboration. Son intelligence, sa pugnacité, son pragmatisme, sa volonté, et sa capacité d'analyse ne cessaient de l'étonner et ne le lui rendaient que plus précieux en tant que partenaire. Leur complémentarité dans l'enquête l'étonnait chaque jour davantage et celui qui était son premier suspect était d'une aide remarquable. Plus le temps passait, plus il pensait que Light ferait un très bon détective... ou un excellent Kira.

L laissa errer son regard sur la silhouette qui disparaissait en partie sous le drap. Il avait eu, menottes oblige, l'occasion d'observer le torse glabre aux muscles discrets mais bien présents. Le physique élancé était parfaitement proportionné, pour ne pas dire parfait, en comparaison du sien qui n'était pas aussi développé car il était loin d'être aussi sportif. Il n'était pas étonné que Misa soit aussi folle du jeune homme, car avouons le, il faisait un très bel apollon.

Un soupir désabusé échappa au plus grand détective que la terre ait jamais porté, en prise avec ses propres émotions. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'incertitude, cherchant toujours des réponses rationnelles, avec preuves à l'appui, même à des questions irrationnelles. Et là, s'il en croyait la preuve incontestable qu'il sentait poindre sous sa ceinture, il en arrivait à la conclusion totalement malvenue qu'il n'était pas indifférent aux charmes de son suspect numéro un.

Voilà qui n'arrangeait nullement cette situation déjà bien compliquée en soi. Éprouver une certaine amitié pour un potentiel criminel n'était déjà pas des plus aisé à gérer, mais si le désir charnel s'en mêlait... En tant que détective, il avait une mission : mettre les coupables derrière les barreaux, et ce quels que soit ses sentiments pour les dits coupables. Pourtant, il sentait au plus profond de lui, que livrer Light à la justice, si celui-ci s'avérait être Kira, lui serait douloureux et difficile.

Il en arrivait presque à souhaiter que Kira ne le tue avant qu'il ne l'attrape. Mourir de la main même de celui qui dormait juste à côté de lui, ne lui semblait pas la pire des options possibles. Il laisserait ainsi à d'autres le soin de mettre Light sous les verrous si sa culpabilité était prouvée. Et puis peut-être aurait-il la chance de mourir dans les bras même de son assassin pour emporter avec lui son plus terrible secret.

La lueur de l'astre lunaire à son apogée se fraya un chemin à travers l'interstice des rideaux, son halo laiteux éclairant les deux jeunes hommes étendus côte à côte sur le matelas de la chambre anonyme et silencieuse. Par la fenêtre entrouverte remontaient jusqu'à eux les rumeurs des voitures circulant encore à cette heure tardive dans la ville et les cris des citoyens noctambules qui profitaient de la fraîcheur nocturne pour sortir entre amis.

Les yeux du détective se posèrent sur les lèvres fines et légèrement entrouvertes de son voisin de couche, se demandant vaguement quelle saveur elles pouvaient bien avoir. Seraient-elles sucrées comme une fraise ou auraient-elles l'acidité doucement acidulée de la pomme ? En tout cas, elles auraient très certainement un goût de fruit défendu. L se retint d'aller cueillir le léger soupir qui s'échappa de la bouche à peine rosée, et s'éloigna légèrement en voyant les paupières de Light s'entrouvrir lentement.

- Hmm... Tu dors pas ? grogna Light encore endormi, voyant son voisin les yeux grands ouverts.

- J'ai faim... expliqua L, sans donner plus d'informations sur l'origine de cette faim soudaine.

Light soupira lourdement avant de s'extirper difficilement du lit, bien conscient qu'avec les menottes, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre son geôlier. Sans un mot, les deux partenaires temporaires allèrent dans la cuisine où L se servit une généreuse part de tarte aux fraises surmontée d'une épaisse couche de chantilly.

- Light-kun ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu aimes plus ma compagnie ou celle de Misa ?

Light posa un regard interrogatif sur le visage pale et cerné de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami, et son adversaire le plus coriace, avant de soupirer :

- La tienne.

L observa le visage au regard direct posé sur lui alors qu'il léchait nonchalamment sa cuillère à l'arrière goût sucré. L'incertitude de savoir si oui ou non Light et Kira ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne resta bien présente, teintée de son désir de rester intègre face à sa mission de détective. Ce fut pour cette raison, cette unique raison que L ne se jeta pas sur les lèvres bien trop tentantes de son vis-à-vis ce soir là, se promettant de le faire plus tard si d'aventure ses soupçons se révélaient infondés.

FIN.

* * *

Commentaires des auteures : 

Bon c'était pas prévu qu'on le fasse ensemble, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure et on n'a pas résisté au plaisir de collaborer encore. On espère que ce petit OS vous plait. Surtout qu'on est dans un fandom qu'on ne maîtrise pas à la perfection. Mais L et Light... c'était trop tentant, surtout pour ce thème : Incertitude.

Un merci tout particulier à Loute qui a corrigé les quelques fautes qui restaient.

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

- ...

- ...

Les deux auteures regardent Naruto et Sasuke qui les fixent en silence.

- Ok... Euh... Il vous arrive quoi, là ?

- Hm... Je crois qu'ils sont jaloux que vous les délaissiez un peu... intervint L

- Ou ils sont tellement heureux que vous les oubliez qu'ils n'osent pas ouvrir la bouche de peur que vous ne vous vengiez sur eux, suggère Light.

- Light-kun... Ton intelligence m'éblouit !

- L... ne parle pas la bouche pleine s'il-te-plait. Déjà qu'être menotté à toi n'est pas hyper réjouissant, si en plus tu me postillonnes dessus...

Misa arrive en pleurant et demande au lecteur :

- L et Light-kun ? C'est une blague ? Light est à moi ! Dites leur vous ! Reviewez !


End file.
